Haruto Tokishima
is the main protagonist of Kakumeiki Valvrave. Before the events which led to him becoming the pilot of Valvrave I, he was an ordinary student at Sakimori Academy in JIOR. He is also the childhood friend of Shoko Sashinami. Personality & Character Haruto is what people would call a follower and a doormat. He rarely does anything with his own reason, and often simply obeys the commands of others. He doesn't like competition of any kind and would often go out of his way to avoid them, as a result, he is literally a loser all the time. Despite this, when he does have something he wishes to do, he puts in 100%. He also has a crush on his childhood friend, Shoko, who upon her apparent death, he practically breaks down, showing he is easily broken as well. Other than that, he is known for being extremely naive, often rushing head on to protect others and disregarding practical options in favor of principles. After Haruto acquired an immortal body and "vampire" berserk state, he was frightened with himself for not being human anymore and his tendency of attacking others. His fear came true when he is losing control of his body more frequently and in that state, Haruto sexually assaulted'' Saki like a rabid beast. Due to that incident, Haruto became awkward toward Saki, but he held responsibility for his actions. At the end of episode 11, he proposed to Saki. Haruto is known to have a shaky resolve as he was shown to be afraid of piloting Valvrave I after Marie's death as a result of being depleted of her runes. However after L-Elf's suggestion of having the other students pilot the Valvrave I in turns. Haruto regains his resolve to bear the curse of the Valvrave by himself. Skills & Capabilities '''Piloting Skills' *He has good piloting skills, not amazing. This is shown off in the first episode where he took down multiple units of full-fledged soldiers who carry more battle experience than him. Immortality *Upon being injected with an unknown substance when entering the Valvrave I, he became immortal, as he has lived even under the most fatal of injuries. Healing Factor *Another effect of the unknown substance is that it allows him to heal from fatal wounds. Body Swapping *Another effect of the unknown substance allows him to swap bodies by directly biting onto another person's bare skin. Those he switches with become unconscious, like his body. He also obtains any abilities that their body has, such as good aim and piloting skills. Rune Absorption *As a Magius, Haruto is able to absorb runes from humans by biting directly onto their bare skin. An ominous green light is produced when absorbing runes. This ability is necessary in order to power the Valvraves. Rune Manipulation *Haruto is able to manipulate the runes, although it was done crudely, in a similar to Cain. However, he was able to blast L-Elf away and power a signal flare using this ability History Haruto and Shoko ran away together when they were kids and hid in a cave. The reason for this is unknown. Haruto comforted Shoko telling her that everything would be okay. Season 1 The Revolutionary Transfer Student In Year 71 of the True calender, Haruto is in Sakimori High School and at this time he is competing in a Eating Contest against his childhood crush Shoko and loses (on purpose). After the contest, the group returns to class where Haruto is encouraged by his friends to ask Shoko out, but he stubbornly refuses to do such (but he still considers the option). He and Shoko are cleaning up things in the school building where he has an altercation with a suppose transfer student about his ideals. The transfer student argues with Haruto about his childish views on sharing with everyone and that Haruto needs to wake up and face reality. Soon after the argument, the school is attacked by the Dorssian mecha fleet. JIOR is easily outmatched due to the country being a neutral and only a handful of soldiers are kept. Haruto and his friends try escaping to safety when a mecha stumbles across them. During the ambush, Shoko had noticed a pedasterian pleading for help nearby and rushed to their aid. Right as she reached them, the mecha attacked, bl owing up Shoko and the car she had been heading towards. Haruto, devastated, grows outraged and in his anguish vows to avenge her. Right after he swears vengeance, the mecha known as Valvrave I appears. While his friends plead for him not to make a hasty decision, Haruto ignores their pleads and tries to use the weapon against Dorssia. At first, the situation looks hopeless as Haruto cannot get the machine to work until he finally notices on the mecha's screen a floating pink girl asking him if he resigns his humanity. Haruto refuses until finally enemy troops make his situation look grave and his unfulfilled wish to avenge Shoko. Agreeing to resign his humanity, the machine grants him its power as the pilot causing Valvrave I to become active in the process. With the active Valvrave I, Haruto manages to outpower all the enemy's enforcements to save the city. Despite his victory, Haruto was overwhelmed by his grief over Shoko's death. After exiting Valvrave I, he was confronted by the transfer student who introducing himself as the Dorssian Special Army Forces, L-Elf before mortally wounding him. Unbeknowst to the L-Elf, who was about to board the Valvrave I, Haruto wasn't dead and rises. Before L-Elf could do anything, Haruto bit into his neck triggering a body swap. Beyond 666 Kyuma Inuzuka, Aina Sakurai and Saki Rukino arrive at the Valvrave's location to find an unconscious Haruto and L-Elf. As the other Dorssians arrive, L-Elf (possessed by Haruto, shot A-Drei's left eye. As the Dorssians retaliates, Haruto orders the three to move to safety while covering them with gunfire while slowly moving to safety as well. Later, Haruto manages to convince the three that he was Haruto who had somehow ended up possessing L-Elf's body. When questioned about his shooting skills, Haruto realises he was able to access the skills and memories of L-Elf. Haruto plans to reclaim the Valvrave I to chase out the Dorssian Army. Next day, Haruto dispatches two guards guarding a helicopter with ease in order to use the helicopter to get to the Valvrave I. He succeeds in doing so and was flown by Inuzuka to the Valvrave I. Diving out of the helicopter and dispatching more guards and scaring the rest off. Haruto reclaims his unconscious body which had healed from the injuries inflicted by L-Elf. Haruto boards the Valvrave I bringing his unconscious body along. Saki had leapt out of the helicopter onto the Valvrave Iand insists that she boards it with Haruto despite him trying to convince her that it was dangerous to do so. After boarding the Valvrave I, Saki ties up L-Elf's body to prevent him from taking any action when he regains his consciousness. Haruto bites his body's neck triggering a body swap. Haruto successfully returns to his own body as L-Elf regains consciousness. Haruto activates the Valvrave I and begins his assault on the Dorssian ship in the harbour by stomping on it. However, the ship retaliates by tilting causing the Valvrave I to slide off and plunge into the ocean. Valvrave I sank deeper into the ocean until reaching an exit that leads it right out of Module 77 into space. However, the Dorssian Army stationed outside Module 77 began attacking as soon as they caught side of the Valvrave I forcing Haruto to retaliate. A-drei and Q-Vier then use Dorssia Ideal Mechs to attack the Valvrave I whilst believing that L-elf betrayed them. Demanding answers from Haruto, L-elf takes Saki hostage, but Haruto ignores him when he unbelievably receives a call from Shōko and learns of her survival. The Valvrave I soon overheats but the heat limiter changes from 100 to 666—which L-elf deduces would unlock the Valvrave I's true power. Sure enough, as the gauge reaches its limit due to A-drei's onslaught, the Val vrave I activates its Harakiri Blade and defeats A-drei's Ideal. Soon after, the Dorssians are repelled by incoming ARUS battleships and Haruto and his friends reunite on Module 77. Finally, Haruto chooses not to confess to Shoko instead he comments that she has a bad sense of fashion. After running away to a secluded spot, he cries believing that the monster he has become has no right to happiness. L-Elf's Prophecy The ARUS forces apprehend L-elf while he relays a strange string of words to Haruto. Trivia *His favorite food is beef stew. *His most disliked food is celery. *His hobby is bikes. *His weakness is rock paper scissors. Gallery Haruto main.jpeg Haruto.jpg Haruto and shoko.jpg 5217094.jpg 610076.jpg 626399.jpg 633065.jpg 613274.jpg Haruto and shoko 2.jpg 615640.jpg Gl img 22.jpg Gl img 21.jpg Gl img 20.jpg Gl img 07.jpg Gl img 04.jpg Gl img 01.jpg 1013123_253591634766166_858816284_n.jpg 616773.jpg 1236774_520013334748604_2660015_n.jpg 631433.jpg 1175047_260448124080517_577854931_n.jpg Valvrave-The-Liberator.jpg Valvrave pilots.png Tumblr_mtau88XNYn1qjnhvyo1_1280.png Valvrave-005.jpg 10235252k.jpg 62281223.jpg 6163633455.jpg 628298.jpg Yadachan 000996476.jpg 628447.jpg Kakumeiki-Valvrave-Tokishima-Haruto-HD-Wallpaper.jpg 632391.jpg 629730345566.jpg 34455566.jpg 456677778.jpg Kakumeiki-Valvrave-L-Elf-Karlstein-and-Tokishima-Haruto-Wallpaper.jpg 619634.jpg 632978.jpg 633588.jpg 631278.jpg 636380.jpg 1463657 553682308048373 1959737788 n.jpg Ba0dS40CAAEY8SO.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - OP - Large 01.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - OP1.03 - Large 01.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - OP1.03 - Large 04.jpg 1b5ddacbff0o.jpg 1b5ddacbff9o.jpg 6c8aa32b1e7o.jpg fb5d83ea.jpg 3d03980a.jpg Haruto 2.jpg 6c8aa32b1e8o.jpg 1b5ddacbff6o.jpg 996809_1366398978625_300_450.png Kakumeiki Valvrave - 01 - Large 15.jpg 3b58b870.jpg ac7eb04f.jpg 1b5ddacbff3o.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 01 - Large 29.jpg 52e04ad6.jpg 1f42e10c.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 01 - Large 31.jpg 3af7a1fa.jpg Valvrave-the-Liberator-01-2.jpg gg_Valvrave_the_Liberator_-_01_.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 02 - Large 11.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 02 - Large 29.jpg Haruto and saki.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 02 - Large 35.jpg 96f8e0e7b81o.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 02 - Large 36.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 03 - Large 04.jpg Kakumeiki-Valvrave-episode-3-screenshot-015.jpg Haruto-hero.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 03 - Large 10.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 03 - Large 12.jpg d1d867f3243o.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 03 - Large 16.jpg e0c011e6.jpg Haruto 1.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 02 - Large Preview 02.jpg 53df2378.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 03 - Large 36.jpg e01350cd302o.jpg 8c748508.jpg c93af891.jpg c1e00674.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 04 - Large 13.jpg a56dfe06.jpg e01350cd303o.jpg e271de75.jpg a46767e7.jpg 285d2145.jpg 677b0b61.jpg 1c2615fb.jpg 08463e7c0c0o.jpg 4e4876fb3b0o.jpg KakumeikiValvrave-05-Large14.png Kakumeiki Valvrave - 05 - Large 16.jpg KakumeikiValvrave-05-Large07.png Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06-1.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 05 - Large 34.jpg KakumeikiValvrave-05-Large03.png Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06 - Large 12.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06-6.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 03 - Large 26.jpg 6caf421b522o.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06-10 haruto and takahi.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06-9 haruto.jpg 1042f23d.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06-13 Haruto.jpg 08463e7c0c3o.jpg 26e3ef9c461o.jpg 6caf421b523o.jpg 66f299a8741o.jpg Aina-1024x576.jpg 1369394221015.jpg 4bb7c81b9721f79d6.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large 32.jpg c8d83a27510o.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large 26.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - ED2 - Large 01.jpg cffc6882be1o.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 08 - Large 04.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large Preview 01.jpg Valvrave-the-Liberator-8-2.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large Preview 03.jpg Valvrave-the-Liberator-8-5-1024x576.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 08 - Large 26.jpg c9b91ba688b247.jpg 7a3f972f8699f1.jpg 856ca33aef1o.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 10 - Large 07.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 10 - Large 13.jpg 8338cf6b623o.jpg bc235bb40c3o.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 10 - Large 20.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 10 - Large 23.jpg ed5f8ef6a7.jpg b92f35bb.jpg 2bf907d1.jpg bf607df4.jpg 23ac025ec20o.jpg 2e4316ec.jpg dbc35569.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 11 - Large 35.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 12 - Large 05.jpg B171ea62d.jpg a2ea3d6e.jpg a022eebc.jpg 6c0f13ad.jpg Kakumeiki-Valvrave-Ep-12-Img-0042.png Haruto and l elf 2.jpg 1f7e34a5.jpg 4979b4fd.jpg d4d0ef2a2c2o.jpg 865bd320.jpg 960d8c49.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 14.jpg 02422f58.jpg 0d723d67.jpg C611bf92.jpg d4d0ef2a2c7o.jpg d05ca8a3.jpg d4d0ef2a2c0o.jpg 2956d4a4.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 22.jpg 05df621d.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 26.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 27.jpg e2e5d58e.jpg 2d264521.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - OP2 - Large 02.jpg fa16bca3591o.jpg 2a46eec7.jpg e80d27d7d00o.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 14 - Large 05.jpg cffc6882be0o.jpg f6479fc6.jpg daa138c8.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - ED3 - Large 04.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 15 - Large 09.jpg A6875654393o.jpg 12_20131025235300815.jpg ad7c0b49.jpg 016b9071.jpg 0bedd07a.jpg a595f2d3.jpg 558ae03f.jpg e7287077.jpg 8ddb41cb.jpg 5a80dd59.jpg d0fec7f6.jpg cc1ef6cf.jpg Valvrave-15-50-l-elf-and-haruto.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - ED3.01 - Large 06.jpg c8ae53b89e0o.jpg f2aba205.jpg 914c1293.jpg af7126f7ec3o.jpg 924b6736.jpg 8574300a.jpg e80d27d7d02o.jpg 2d993a56.jpg af7126f7ec2o.jpg 1383930298038.jpg 1383930306986.jpg 8da8eb26.jpg 35aa2678.jpg eaad8f1b.jpg 401ae0e1.jpg 1383930953116.jpg f2fa77a3.jpg 829d1d40.jpg 1383931085919.jpg c9c7c686.jpg 73f579aa.jpg 4b9bfb03.jpg 6820ce9d.jpg b3743a8d.jpg 53b7aa4e.jpg 780bceb4.jpg 13f5b3a9.jpg D4b54460.jpg b687e38b.jpg 543465b4.jpg 24010fd6.jpg 10c92412.jpg 5b27bc9a.jpg 9ae36fd6.jpg 6e19fc62.jpg 231998dc.jpg 1384535833217.jpg 1384535883394.jpg e31f2fa3.jpg 66f4aace.jpg 4b209bf1.jpg 60949620.jpg a1843fb8.jpg 92a71fe2.jpg 9f9a325c.jpg 3abb5fd.jpg 67136a5c.jpg d885b02e.jpg ae6626e1.jpg 0e28758e.jpg 226880dd.jpg 9ccf2e11.jpg Tumblr_mwmkj9ZHdN1rr88ezo1_1280.jpg dd263980.jpg be5a1019.jpg 09b7364b.jpg 9c762296.jpg 1a40576e.jpg c3822124.jpg 73162b01.jpg 7a4f28f0.jpg a99caf9f.jpg e0560fbd.jpg 58751db3.jpg 10602338.jpg 05ede2e2.jpg a0e9f797.jpg 19dc4709.jpg e3edbfd0.jpg dc479eac.jpg 89ea5a08.jpg 517916e6.jpg a66cbe9f.jpg 4cd03ec3.jpg d7c1295a.jpg 417fe6c3.jpg 61993f43.jpg 7f7f0d4b.jpg baad839e.jpg cc7bde5e.jpg 43d2e938.jpg 6022c58e.jpg 9fb0cfea.jpg e3bac2c9.jpg fbf83ce7.jpg 5a4bc640.jpg cebb1601.jpg 2329bffa.jpg 13523525.jpg 3c797c3c.jpg A3622a73.jpg Cef189c4.jpg 654f3dd3.jpg F1448762.jpg B56f8bec.jpg 39930224.jpg 053f0417.jpg 61ebcb2b.jpg 222d0ae0.jpg a8cd2756.jpg 99939faa.jpg 4dbde7f9.jpg a298e8ff.jpg 926cfc6c.jpg c9492c34.jpg 084a5151.jpg 2716eead.jpg Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male